The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side
by graylubitches
Summary: Sawamura Eijun pitched badly. Miyuki Kazuya has finally had enough. He didn't want to catch for someone who was a selfish bastard on the mound. Eijun on the other hand felt guilty, but of course, he has his own side of the story. And just when he thought that everyone didn't want to be with him anymore, a certain pink-head approached him.
1. Chapter I

_"If you can't even see my mitt from the mound, how do you expect the both of us to have a perfect coordination when you're acting like a selfish bastard. This was never a one-on-one game. And this is definitely not your typical loser junior team baseball match. You need to know the responsibilities your idiotic actions will cause on the team. The more you keep up that stupidity of yours, the more I hate being your catcher. I'm exhausted. I rather make a battery with Furuya than with you. Grow up, Sawamura."_

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

**I lost all the time, but I have never really questioned them. As long as the team performed their best to exceed their limitations. As long as I pitched with all my heart out. As long as the team never lost hope in the end. As long as everyone had fun playing. That was the game I experienced in my junior year. I didn't like losing, but I didn't despise it either. Because I was surrounded by amazing group of friends I called teammates.**

**But from what Miyuki said. For a brief moment; did I actually lose sight of that? The moral I always believed in and followed.**

**I really am an idiot. And more likely, everything he said was true.**

**But it hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. Because those words came from someone I admired the most and...possibly even loved.**

* * *

©graylubitches Ace of Diamond/ダイヤのA Fanfiction

Anime/Manga owned by: Yuji Terajima

Featuring: Sawamura Eijun | Miyuki Kazuya | Kominato Haruichi

2014 presents The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

The small little droplets came pouring down like there was no tomorrow. The moon was up with the sky hovered by the clouds. It was already night. Everyone should have been already asleep. A brunette lad however laid awake on the wet grassy field. His hair, damp was spread flat on the ground, his shirt submitting his transparent toned stomach, pants plastered with mud, sneakers worn out from excessive running and hands rougher than usual.

His bangs covered his face, but even with that much protection, it was in visibility that the boy was broken. The quivering of his shoulders and uneven breaths—no, they were not caused by the chilly breeze—he was shaking with guilt. Tears slid down his face for minutes and longer, yet not once did he make a sound of cry. He cried motionlessly. As if he had given up in trying to find any sort of distractions he could use to avoid the _voice_ that have been haunting his brain for the passed 24hours.

Tick.

Tick.

_Tick._

After the long hand on the clock made its next never-ending move did the young man finally allow a bitter smile appear on his lips. **The ache just won't stop.** He had the urge to bang his head right there, right now and wish to lose conscious so he wouldn't have to think. "Just what the hell am I supposed to do? I can barely even move. Should I just stay here 'til morn—no, I'm going to get hypopotamus-termida [hypothermia]".

He focused his attention to his listening skills and heard no other sound but the wind and rain.

It was true that he would run every morning and night; every member in the baseball club knew about it. He was accepted in the first string so he felt that he had to train harder than anyone and improve more quickly since he was one of the pitchers. He overworked himself—that he just recently found out—and was secretly happy that his friends worried over him. If it wasn't Kuramochi-senpai and Masuko-senpai, it was Chris-senpai, or Harucchi, or Furuya or even Miyuki. They were the people who would drag him out of the night and make sure he rests instead of vigorously training.

But tonight no one came. Hundreds of balls were scattered everywhere, and the net gave out four strings from multiple throws. A lump was forming in the boy's wrist and blood trickled down from his elbow. He wasn't only mentally broken, but physically too. Eijun Sawamaru really was an idiot.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

"Our game with Raizuka will begin with Furuya who will pitch for 4 innings, Kawakami will follow and we end the day with our ace Tanba. I expect a lot of steals from Kuramochi and Ryosuke. Masuko, do not hesitate to give a full swing. Tetsuya and Jun, its in your hands to get us those runs. Kominato, I'll be putting you in so be ready at all times. Miyuki, I can count on you tomorrow, right?" Coach Kataoka explained. He stole a peek at the boy who have been quiet all this time. "Any complaints? Speak now."

Eijun never once moved his gaze from the projector of Raizuka's game with JiruJi as the coach spoke. It may look like he's paying a real close attention to their ace batter Akaya Seiyo, but his mind was actually secured in his own little world. He expected this. After his lousy performance last game where he gave up 5 runs which almost made his team lose to Otokaru with a score of 9-8. If it wasn't thanks to Furuya who caught the ball in the end where runners were on third and second, two outs, one strike, three balls, Tanba facing their clean-up batter Yuno Koluna. The team barely won and was fortunately saved from being eliminated in their first national championship game.

Eijun Sawamura was no sadist. He was always the happy-go-lucky player on the team who would encourage everyone and inspire them to keep playing their hardest. But this time he felt that he had no right. And honestly, he just couldn't afford to let out a whole-hearted laugh. Because he knew—not only will it sound fake—it will also make him look like a pathetic dumbass.

The meeting ends and everyone got up from their seats. Miyuki left the room without sparing Eijun a glance and passed by him as if he was invisible. From that moment, the "substitute" pitcher acted as if he didn't care—took his leave without a word—although inside he felt his insides being crushed. He gave his chest a punch, directed to his heart and decided to head straight to the baseball field. With short yet quick strides, he exited the building before letting out a sigh of relief. "Well at least I survived," he chuckled sarcastically.

He pulled out a familiar cap from his back pocket and proudly wore it. Memories from the past with his previous teammates came flooding in his head. "I miss them so much," he confessed to himself. He smiles with distress before shaking his head back to reality. With a tall posture, Eijun Sawamura spends the rest of his day by going to his new-favourite place (the shed) to meet up with a very special tire.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

He was the only one running. The next turn—making it his 20th lap. The third-year players (Tetsu, Jun and Masuka) were hitting homeruns with power, the second-years (Kuramochi and Ryosuke) were catching the ball and making double plays with agility, and the pitchers (Tanba, Kawakami and Furuya) were in the bullpen practicing.

No one has spoken to him since the game he performed badly in front of everyone (including the coach), except for Miyuki Kazuya who was very confident in voicing out his opinion. He suddenly wanted to dig a deep hole and hide himself in there for the rest of his baseball years. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Or know if it was right to even be there. In the field. The embarrassment was eating him out alive. He was exposing himself to the teammates who probably hated his—"Eijun-kun."

The lad tripped on his foot then landed on his arms. He quietly winced in pain before looking up at the person who called out to him. Haruichi Kominato stared at him with a confused look and Eijun hoped he hadn't heard the soft curse that escaped his lips (and tried his best to hide his left arm with the long-sleeve shirt he wore). "Oh, Harucchi! What's up? I thought I was certain that you'd be swinging your wodden bat with the other first-years?"

The pinkette chose not to respond and merely looked at the boy before him. "Harucchi?" Eijun stood up then waved his right hand in front of the boy. "Yoohoo~Are you ther—" "Let's play catch."

The petite first-year held Eijun's hand and led him towards the dugout to get two gloves and a ball. The players who were practicing stopped what they were doing and everyone's attention were suddenly on the two who were 'mindlessly' walking through the middle of the field. Haruichi may have not minded it, but Eijun definitely did. He cowered with his head down and contemplated whether to run out of the scene or not. The tension arouse in the air and every steps gradually became heavier and numb.

"You're kidding me, right."

Eijun froze, which halted Haruichi back. Miyuki Kazuya stood in front of them with a disgusted expression on his face. The brunette's heart began to beat rapidly and he predicted himself to hyperventilating any minute now. He couldn't bare the humiliation he was facing and the position he got himself into. Immediately, he pulled his hand away from his first-year colleague and attempted to run as far away as possible when Haruichi grabbed his right hand once again.

"Will you humbly let us through, Miyuki-senpai? Because I would like to play catch with my bestfriend, Eijun-kun."

Miyuki directed his glare towards the pink-haired male. He didn't like the 'soft' tone he used because somewhere he knew that the boy was mocking him. He especially didn't like the innocent look he portrayed in facade. The relaxed fingertips of his bit by bit curled into his palms as he tried to control himself from doing anything violent. After a long pause, he opened his mouth to give advice to the lad. "Don't try getting yourself into other people's business, Kominato. It's not your role."

The wooden batter wore a pokerface on. "And if you show any kind of sign that you're letting go of something—that was already yours—expect someone to take it."

The catcher turned away with a sour face and left without another word.

"Harucchi?" Eijun tilted his head, not understanding what the boy meant.

The pink-haired male only smiled. "Wanna play catch by that shed?"

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

Practice ends with the managers bringing onigiri to the fatigue looking players. 98% of them were sitting in front of the dugout while the other 2% were hidden under the shed. Haruichi admired the brunette who was sleeping soundlessly beside him. He lightly swept the fringes to the side to get a closer look. **Eijun-kun have always had such pretty lashes**. His hand drifted from his eyes, to his nose, to his mouth. **A cute nose and plump lips.**

The sound of footsteps made the lad move back to his seat. "The coach told everyone to go back to their rooms," a voice exclaimed. Haruichi looked up to find his older brother standing in front of him. "We have a game tomorrow so rest is important."

Before he could even reply, Kuramochi popped out of nowhere then held out his arms towards the sleeping figure on his left. "I'll carry Sawamura so go back to you own-" "No. I'll take him back. You two can go on ahead." The first-year boy quickly interrupted before nodding his head towards the two older males. "Senpai. Aniki [brother]."

They gave him an uncertain look. However, the firm tone he had used was all it took for the two to turn away and leave without another word. Haruichi turned his attention back to the boy beside him. He drapped an arm around his shoulders then gently carried him up. The other baseball members might think that he was going to take him back to his room, but they were confused about the term 'his room'. Just for the night, he wanted to be with Eijun. The broken look he found on the brunette's face said it all that he needed somebody. Someone who could comfort him. And Haruichi Kominato decided that he was going to be that person. **Eijun-kun's saviour**.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

He laid the boy on his bed after changing his jersey with a plain, yellow shirt. The lad shifted to face the wall. But before the pink-head could drape the blanket over the lad's figure, something caught his eye which made him gasp. He stared horrifyingly at Eijun's elbow. It was badly bruised. A deep cut with dried blood came in the view.

His hand unconsciously reached for the wound. The brunette flinched at the touch. "I-It hurts." Haruichi pulled his hand away in an instant. Then his eyes gradually widen at his friend who suddenly began to softly cry. "I-II can't throw anymore, M-Miyuki... I'm s-sorry."

**The day he pitched for Otokaru. **

**Has Eijun-kun been hurting all this time. **

**Yet he didn't tell anyone of us.**

**Why?**

* * *

**! **messejii_ from _graylubitches_: whats up? this is a short story i have recently come_

_up with. as you can see i've been addicted to Diamond No Ace lately_

_and couldn't help myself from writing a fanfic about the anime._

_i will not go into detail by detail that refers to the past because i honestly_

_think that 70% of you wouldn't even bother reading it_

_ most of you probably only want the cutesy and fluffy moments that are bound_

_to happen with the characters. anyways, hope the first chapter wasn't too boring._

_like i said this will only be a short story. 4-5 chapters? R&R_

_positive and negative comments are both appreciated_

although by saying this, do be a little bit considerate on what you write/type

in the comment box. peace out~


	2. Chapter II

_He's grinning like a fool again. A cute fool. The enthusiastic tone never leaving his voice. The sparkling, wide eyes that seem to melt the sun and drag us all away from the heat. The loud sounds he makes that always seem to tick off, yet bring amusement to the players. Let's not forget his laugh that I finally concluded was an infectious disease. They were all ironically terrible in their own very beautiful way that made my everyday at practice the best. Courtesy of my bestfriend, Eijun-kun, of course!_

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

**Eijun-kun. Where did it go. Where did the beauty of your sparkling eyes, your loud noises, your addicting laugh all go? Now, they all seem like a mirage. I cannot remember them anymore. When was the last time you smiled. The cute fool cannot have possibly turned into a ****_mere_**** fool. **

**That's why I have to ask you. I need to.**

**Don't runaway. **

**Stop for a moment so I can ask, "Eijun-kun, where did you go?"**

* * *

©graylubitches Ace of Diamond/ダイヤのA Fanfiction

Anime/Manga owned by: Yuji Terajima

Featuring: Sawamura Eijun | Miyuki Kazuya | Kominato Haruichi

2014 presents The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

The next morning came by and Eijun felt somewhat relieved instead of the usual anxiety eating him away, every minute of the day. With an adjustment to his vision, he rubbed his sleepy eyes then found himself facing the top bed of the bunk. The snoring he'd hear in the morning was gone, so he concluded that Kuramochi-senpai has already left for breakfast. His bed was oddly warm, and he hoped that today will be a good day.

All of a sudden, a concern replaced the ease expression on his face, and a vibration and a constant banging appeared against his chest. **Why do I feel like my heart is being hammered? **Thinking that this was probably a punishment for the pain he has caused his teammates—for destroying their trusts—a chill ran down his spine as his head began to be invaded by many pessimistic thoughts and conclusions. The guilt just wouldn't go away. Yet he was so tired of taking the blame. Unconciously, his arms tightened for a need of a hug.

"Hn." A soft groan sounded. "Eijun-kun, you're hugging me too tight."

The brunette's eyes shot open at the voice, and that was when he finally realized the other presence on the bed. He gazed at the pinkette with a bewildered look. "H-Harucchii?!" He stammered on his words and stared at the boy tucked in his chest. True to what he has been told; his arms were wrapped securely around the pinkette, which was nonetheless, embarrassing. "I'm sorry!"

Haruichi chuckled at the sight of his friend who was panicking at the prediction of may have potentially harassed him in his sleep. The batter sat up with a smirk. "You didn't do much, promise." He gave him a sly remark—it was a lie, that he admits—but it was only because he found the lad in front of him too cute to handle.

After hearing the sudden statement; Eijun paled. He backed away all the way against the wall—feeling ashamed of what he had done to the poor innocent boy. "It was never my intention to feel you—no do such things! Please, don't hate me even more."

"I was only kidding," the wooden-batter softly laughed. It was indeed funny at first but his terrified expression as he pleaded for the pinkette to not hate him—made Haruichi reflect on the foul play of his words. **Does he think I hate him because of what happened in our previous game? **

Haruichi placed a warm hand against the brunette's cheek. The first-year pitcher looked up with wide eyes and curiosity. The pinkette offered him a whole-hearted smile as he stared at the lad who seemed oblivious to what he was doing. The words came out as a whisper, "Just to make it absolutely clear, Eijun-kun... I don't hate you and I will never hate you."

The brunette slowly showed him a smile. It was a real smile that made Haruichi get excited. And at that moment, the batter swore that his bestfriend was repairable and that he will be back to his old self soon.

The pitcher looked across of the room and saw the unfamiliar bed. He scrunched his nose. "Say, Harucchi. This is not my room. Why am I here?"

Thud.

Thud.

_Thud_.

Haruichi pulled his hand away then began to sense his heart beating rapidly. A flashback took him from a sight he had seen last night. Suddenly, he felt afraid and worried. The image has been bugging him all night. He wasn't able to fall asleep until 1 o'clock in the morning. However, after snuggling himself into the brunette who slept soundlessly beside him, he received rest. The bruise that caused his uneasiness replayed in his head, and unconsciously, he found himself frowning.

Eijun noticed the quick change in the pinkette's expression, then underwent a concern view. "Is something the matter?"

"I know about... your arm."

Silence took the atmosphere, and the mood was immediately brought down. It required a full minute for Eijun to process the pinkette's words, because all he heard were empty droplets. It took him by surprise that someone knew about his condition, his bestfriend no-less, but he was also afraid of being screamed at. He knew that it was wrong for him to play in the game with an arm he thought he could depend on. It was his mistake for deciding on a foolish conception, and believing that everything would be alright.

He wanted to runaway.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tiny fingers wrapped themselves around his hand. Promptly, the brunette looked up to stare at those pretty, rosy-orbs. He stared at the fret emotion the boy displayed, and he gained a sense of comfort. So in that moment he chose to say what most people (possibly him as well) thought of Eijun Sawamura.

"Because I'm selfish."

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

Eijun prepared himself to head out of the room. The pink-haired lad's roommate (Maezono Kenta) was gone after he had woken up and he heaved a sigh of relief that he didn't have to face him in the morning. He looked over at his friend who was busy tidying up the bed, then looked down at himself. His hand traced their way to his stomach which was covered by the yellow shirt he was currently wearing. After asking his friend where his jersey had gone to—and receiving a reply that it was being washed—he became reluctant about the idea of walking out of the room while wearing another person's clothing.

Meanwhile, Miyuki stepped outside of his room, and was on his way towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. He was hungry and looking forward to breakfast which he just heard from Kuramochi was takoyaki. It was a yummy and an ideal food before the match which will happen later on during the day. All of a sudden, a door of one of the boy's dorm room opened and he knew perfectly well of the people's identity who lived inside. However, the figure was not in one of the choices he expected to exit from the door. He stopped in his tracks and came face to face with his former battery partner.

He would have made a remark. An insult of some sort. Any sound at all. But none came. He stared at the brunette who wore a yellow shirt that was obviously too small for his own size. Then an epiphany lit up from his head. The scene clicked into place as he stood in front of Eijun Sawamura who just came out from the room, wearing Kominato's top.

"M-Miyu—I mean, excuse me senpai." The lad attempted to walk by the catcher whose feet were glued to the ground. But that did not mean that he couldn't move his hands. He grabbed the pitcher's shoulder which resulted for the two to set their feet on the same horizontal line. Their bodies came in contact as Eijun's left arm brushed against Miyuki's waist. The brunette felt his heart halt its pace and his stomach began to do cartwheels from the abrupt reaction he received. He secretly thanked the heavens that the catcher grabbed his shoulder and not his still injured arm. He bowed his head then muttered,"Ah. Is it because I forgot to greet you a 'goodmorning'. Pardon my rudeness senpai.. it won't happen again."

"Is that all you have to say," the words came out rather coldly. All the first-year could do was keep quiet and wait for the other person to continue speaking. **What else was there to say? Does he intend to mock me again? Does he have to remind me everyday—no every second— of the mistake I made. Or will it be something new? Will he humiliate me that I came out from Harucchi's room and wearing his shirt no less? I know it's stupid of me. But my shirt is being washed and I don't intend on borrowing Zono-senpai's clothes. He would have castrate me for it. What do you want now, Miyuki. **"You forgot to say 'goodluck'. Aren't you going to be cheering today? Because some support would be helpful."

Eijun faked a smile. "Goodluck." The pitcher pulled his arm away before continuing his way back to his own room. In Miyuki's world, the lad's footsteps echoed and began to fade away second by second. But he shrugged off any nonsense thoughts that came flooding in his head. If he was dating Kominato, he shouldn't care. It was none of his business anyway.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

The Seidou players hopped out of the bus and all stood behind their captain Yuki Tetsuya. After stretching their aching bodies from sitting on their seats for the hour of the trip, the team marched towards the entrance, but only to set their gears down and wait for the coach. "Furuya," Miyuki called out to the raven-haired pitcher and dragged him to the side to talk about strategies that he had made overnight.

In all honesty, he had only a few hours of asleep—because after particularly not listening to Chris-senpai as he presented to them the game that he, himself recorded—Miyuki had to borrow the tape and re-watch the video alone in the meeting room. The catcher had to intellect the strongest and weakest points of the batters. He concluded that Akaya Seiyo was going to be a difficult one to strike out. He was no batter Ace for nothing after all. But that's not what surprised Miyuki. He was surprised to have missed Chris-senpai's teachings and even Coach Kataoka's advices. Although he sat through the whole meeting, he had not paid attention to anything, and when he made eye-contact with anyone, it would only be for a minute until he is distracted once again. All he remembered from yesterday was walking out of the room with a frown after sensing Sawamura's presence near him and heading to the field to automatically grab his glove to play catch. "We're going to be focusing on your splitter and fastballs. Once they start hitting, your forkball is going to come in handy. Oh, and about Akaya..."

On the other hand, Eijun stood at the very back of the team and uncomfortably watched as the players talked by themselves. He fidgeted with the end of his white, long-sleeve top and nervously began to twist his head around his surroundings. **Wow, they have lemonade and taiyaki for the players after the game. Look at the hundreds of people in the bleachers. There are more cheerleaders today. The weather's not too hot and the wind seems to be at ease so the pitchers wouldn't have to worry about any interference from the nature. I cannot believe they have parking lots for buses. That's legit. And that short tree over there. It has pink leaves. Pink! It kind of reminds me of Harucchi and his fluffy hair.**

"Hey you!" Eijun returned back from his thoughts after hearing someone call out to his direction. "Aren't you Seidou's southpaw pitcher? Bakamura [mixture of: Stupid & Sawamura] was it?"

Said boy 'Bakamura' turned to glare at the person who wore a Raizuka jersey. "Actually, it's Sawamura. If my name was Bakamura, I'm pretty sure my mom would have told me that she had changed my birth name. Wait. Have you met my mom!? Did she tell you that she had changed it?"

The red-headed Raizuka player snickered. "Well you certainly live up to your 'idiotic' reputation. And how the hell am I even supposed to know your mom? My name is Akaya Seiyo." The batter smirked with full confidence. "I'm Raizuka's Ace. I saw your last game. And I gotta say, I'm utterly disappointed. Eight balls and a home-run, giving up a total of five runs when it was only the fourth inning. I can only wonder how you made it into the team. Anyways, I just came here to tell you that we're going to win today's match. Obviously."

The words struck Eijun in the chest, and he felt humiliated at the sudden insult. "Well, you should probably tell them that. I'm not playing today."

"Because you're an empty-headed player who doesn't know how to pitch," Akaya sneered in a rude manner. He has seen videos of Seido's game from the preliminaries and how they won the Finals. In his head, he did question how the southpaw pitcher were able to shut down so many batters even though his speed wasn't that fast. His pitch looked ordinary and average, except for his irregular posture that made the red-head grew curious of—overall, the ace batter has been wanting to hit the boy's pitch ever since he delivered a great impression of his pitching skills. However, their last game shattered his dream of wanting to bat Eijun's pitch. He concluded that the brunette was only an amateur and did not deserve his attention at all. **He's a waste of my time.****  
**

"That's a very rude thing to say, Seiyo-san" was nicely translated from **"Come again, you bastard." **Haruichi appeared out of nowhere with a disbelief look. He turned his head to the red-haired player and studied him from head to toe. As he stared at the curled lips the enemy had on his face, the pinkette could not help but scowl. He felt his blood boil after hearing the words that the conceited boy uttered to his bestfriend. The sadden expression Eijun had on his face made his heart clench, and the thought of strangling Raizuka's ace batter instantly crossed his mind.

"Well if it isn't the substitute batter of Seidou," Akaya snorted with his arms crossed. He knew of the lad and his skills. Haruichi Kominato hasn't been striked out yet ever since the the first time he joined Seidou. There are two reasons why Akaya hated him: the first one is that while he is in his third-year, the wooden batter is only in his first-year, but he was already so talented at batting; envy. The second cause although it may be illogical is that the lad had pink hair. He disliked the colour 'pink'.

"Haruichi, stop wandering around. We have to go to our benches now." The pinkette turned to his brother then nodded in comprehension. **Speaking of pink. Look, there's another pink head in the view. **Akaya rolled his eyes before twirling around with a salute, using the back of his hand.

"I'm going. See you morons in the field."

The two brothers, Ryosuke and Haruichi, arched their brows then simultaneously showed a smug look. They are definitely going to pummel Raizuka, specifically a red-headed batter, to the ground.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

Haruichi turned to the dishearten brunette. He hated the expression he wore, and the batter instantly wanted to cheer him up. "Eijun-kun," he gently called out. The pitcher slowly looked up then felt his body froze as warm lips pressed themselves against his flushed cheeks.

Ryosuke choked on air then tripped backward. "HARUICHI?!"

* * *

**! **messejii_ from _graylubitches_: omg ep 37 __was almost _

_the death of me. __i literally lost my soul the minute that ball_

_*blipped out with the consideration of __new Ace Of Diamond Fans*_

_and no, i'm not exaggerating TT_TT_

_i can now clearly picture his face as i write this story_

_tho, ep 38 did revive me a bit__  
_

_PLS no spoilers! (i'm not reading the manga)_

_you can now scold me for not doing so; __the comment box is all yours guise!_

_ps; i know i should probably be talking about the story _

_in this little section __we call the "author's note" _

_but since i don't really have anything to say_

_and the plot is pretty laid out, well yea~ __i hope you guys enjoy the story!_

_the story MAY or MAY NOT end with the ship you want_

_so if i get enough request on the other pairing(S)_

_of either HaruSawa or/& MiyuSawa_

_i will write another version_

_OR_

_a different story about those OTP(S)_

_pss; i call you "smart" if you know what those added letters of "S" means :p_

_psss; this story is not BETA read. i do that myself_

_if you find mistakes in regards to the spelling or grammar,_

_its becos i didn't bother checking them lol_


	3. Chapter III

_That boy never fails to seize my interest. As I occasionally carry on with my duties, he gives me more things to fix, and would unconsiously pout in front of my face. My days surely is nerve wrecking. But at the same time, amusing, and ironically fun whenever I deal with him. Because he's like an empty glass with no water or a remote control with dead batteries. Meanwhile I carry a jug and a charger, ready to provide him with his needs. I got his back. We formed a battery after all. And if I didn't, who would? When he's a golden idiot. _

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

**Then just when I thought we were two in one, I got dumped; and I became the fool in our tale. You made me realize my incompetence and how I wasn't needed anymore. That you thought that you could shine on your own. As you stand in the center of the field. And I hide behind your shadows. **

**You didn't see my glove.**

**You didn't hear me calling.**

**Sawamura, do you know my feelings? I was left out. And I hate this emotion so much. **

* * *

©graylubitches Ace of Diamond/ダイヤのA Fanfiction

Anime/Manga owned by: Yuji Terajima

Featuring: Sawamura Eijun | Miyuki Kazuya | Kominato Haruichi

2014 presents The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

The brunette quietly sat under the dugout, shrinking from time to time whenever one of his teammates would walk by to grab either a bat, a glove or a towel nearby. He felt the inferiority in his situation as he watched the back of the Seidou players cheering while leaning forward against the railing. In all honesty, it was the confusion and the fear of embarrassment that were holding him down from joining his teammates. **Was it alright to return back to being my obnoxiously loud self? Was it alright for me to stand by their sides once again?** The questions were piling up inside his head as he stayed glued in his seat alone.

"Eijun-kun, turn your head here," a familiar voice said. The space on his side was not vacant anymore by the weight—the presence—that was extremely comforting. Two warm fingers touched both the corner of his lips, and it made the lad stare at the pinkette with a bewilder look. Before he could ask—'what it was he was doing'—he felt the muscles of his mouth get stretched and pulled up. "See! You look cuter when you smile like this."

.

.

.

"Cuter?"

The questioning look Haruichi received compelled him to go further with his statement. "Y-yeah like a kitten. A brown kitten because you know—your hair is brown." He was fairly flustered when he reasoned an excuse for his choice of word, and it didn't help that the brunette was staring at him with those big, doe, attractive eyes.

Eijun chuckled at the sight. He didn't know how the wooden batter could do it; but he seemed to grasp the ways of making him forget his problems even if its only for a little while—and that thought made if almost coherent that everything might just turn out fine.

With a composed look, the lad turned his head to the front and attention towards the match. The doubts were slowly fading in the back of his head. **Maybe there is still**** another chance for me to stand on the mound. **He licked his lips then unconsciously smiled at the image of himself back on the diamond.

Up until the sixth innings, the two bestfriends watched the game on the bench together. Then the Coach moved from his stand, pointed at Haruichi and informed him about being sub into the field. The lad complied with a nod. He stood up to grab his wooden bat and make a few swings to warm up, but not before leaning into Eijun's ears to whisper the words: "After I kick that red-head's butt and get us a big lead, I better receive a reward-hug from you." He winked. "See you in a bit."

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

The match between Seidou and Raizuka altered into a heightened atmosphere. There were two specific players who behaved very seriously on the ground as if they were too eager to bite their prey's heads off. They were the Kominato brothers. The players were aware that Ryosuke was a short-tempered person because of how easily competitive he gets after being challenged. What took them by surprise was his younger brother who was always so calm and shy on the field, beginning to display an intellectual demeanour.

Their attitudes were noticed by the end of the sixth inning (when Haruichi stood by the side waiting for his entrance), and the two brothers adjusted their caps towards each other as if it was a sign of something. Akaya Seiyo, for the first time, was jammed by Tanba's newly famous forkball. Ryosuke ran for the ball leaving second base, but instead of throwing it to Testuya who was in position to catch, the lad raced the red-headed player to the base with such quick pace and lunged with a hand on the plat. It was unbelievable. He had outrun the Raizuka player and got him out with pure speed. Everyone had their mouth gaping at the risky play—yet, were nonetheless, impressed.

"But my ball." Except for a teary-eyed captain.

It was the younger Kominato's turn, and his expression was rather pensive in the batting square. Then with another added surprise, it was his very first homerun hit as a Seidou batter that made the cheering supporters go wild. The score was 4-7 where Seidou took the momentum with a three-point lead.

Eijun gaped from his seat. **H-He—Harucchi actually did ittt! A homerun!?**

The two were on the top of their game, which encouraged the team and released their loud howling. "Kominato, what did you eat to get you all beastly?!" "Holy shit Ryosuke-san! That slide was so hot!" "Ryosuke's wearing a limited Spiderman underwear!? I'm jealous! How did he-" "Kominato is red as a tomato, the feels!"

The first-year batter humbly went back into the dugout with a blush. He didn't think he could display such a character in the field; but he did either way. The images of Eijun crying, hurting—just seeing him in so much pain, and seeing that smirk on Akaya's mouth made his blood boil. After being greeted back with praises and smiles, he slipped off his batting gears then went to sit beside the brunette. With the return of his usual shy attitude, he just sat there scratching his neck and face turned away from the boy. Eijun chuckled at this sight before gently wrapping his arms around the lad's tiny body. "That was a great play."

The pinkette's face grew redder and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. **Don't let him hear! Please.**

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

Miyuki missed a catch. Even when Furuya had thrown it down the middle, the ball had slipped pass his glove. "Time out!"

Kuramochi kicked his colleague on the butt. "Oi! Pay attention. What happened? There was no way you could have missed that throw."

"You're not tired, are you brat?" Jun exclaimed.

"Sorry. Sand blew in my eyes."

His fellow second-year teammate peered at him with a deadpan look. "But you're wearing goggles, idiot."

"Why you blaming the sand?" Ryosuke snickered—amused from the response.

"It blocked my view!" Miyuki defended with a scowl.

"Alright, I'll pretend that I do see dirt smeared on your goggles. That your lie is a reasonable excuse. That a strong wind did flew by to carry the flat ground and slap you in the face. And that you moved your glove not inside, but outside the strike zone, completely but not missing the ball." Said Kuramochi who was not impressed by the lack of honesty the catcher was portraying.

"Is something the matter, Miyuki?" Captain Yuki questioned.

"Don't worry about me. Let's just focus on the game right now. I won't miss another catch. You have my word." The Seidou players nodded in understanding despite the concern they all felt. There was something bothering Miyuki. And somehow in the back of their heads, they had a clue that it involved a certain pinkette and brunette. After all, he wasn't the only one who caught the sight of Sawamura hugging Kominato under the dugout during the preparation to switching gears.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

There was a small celebration after the game in the cafeteria room. The managers decided to help out the chef and other canteen workers behind the counter to prepare plenty of meals for the exhausted players. Everyone's stomach were growling yet they were all smiling and laughing with happiness after winning the match with Raizuka.

It was indeed a very good day. Not to mention that they were given a day off the following day before another week of practice for their next game. The third-years were howling around the middle of the table making jokes, and the second-years would join from time to time while the first-years mingled with themselves. Moreover, the coach, manager and recruiter sat as well, waiting for the food at the side of the room—casually chatting and taking glances to what the baseball members were going on about.

It was a moment of relaxation, to express joy, and hope for no storm to come.

Unfortunately, not everyone was present in the room as there were a specific group of people missing in the gathering.

**.:**The Wind Blew on the Wrong Side**:.**

Miyuki swung his arm as hard as he could with the hardball slipping out from his grasp which then flew straight to the wall. It made a loud noise from the strong impact and the ball could not help but roll behind him with an obvious yet small rip on its fabric. He furiously glared at the hard concrete, and had enough of holding in his anger.

"What!? You mocking me now, huh? You fucking piece of brick!" he violently screamed. "There's no change of heart if that's what you're thinking."

As it is seemed, the catcher is having an inner (but aloud) conflict with himself and the wall. It is an unusual sight to see someone like him lose his cool and accept defeat to something called emotions. The fact that he felt bothered and was now behaving in a psychotic manner by insulting a non-living object proved that this was serious.

He has accumulated pain to the heart and part of his mind. It's going to sound idiotic because of what—no, who—was the cause of his ache. There's no pun intended. This person who he hates, every time insults, and is disgusted just by its mere presence, occupied his head completely—and it was unbreakable.

Get out. Get out. Get out.

"GET THE FUCK OUT SAWAMURA!"

Instantly, he was grabbing at his hair and viciously pulling them. He couldn't think straight, and frankly he was venturing out his rage like a baby showing its tantrum for not getting a lollipop. **GET OUT.** His cry were escaping his mouth louder and louder. Yet the dark room of the shed continued to loom over.

He had already broken three bats which he would have to replace with new ones (by using his own money) and five balls that were split in halves. It is difficult to comprehend that this really is Miyuki Kazuya, but it was. It was him, demonstrating his anger by breaking things for the first time in his entire life. That was how much his former pitcher affected him. What did Eijun Sawamura do?

Aside from the fact that he felt betrayed from their last battery together, he was also infuriated that the said brunette was caught hugging a certain pinkette. If Kuramochi were to see him right now, he'd be called a fool. It was a hug. A simple hug that had caused all of this.

He did not understand. He himself didn't know why he was feeling this way or why he was doing such things. He felt lost and that's what frightened him.

Usually, he knew what to do. For Furuya, a fastball in the inner course of the top left, then a splitter in the low corner and end it with his infamous forkball. Batter Rin Hayama from Chika and batter Shin Amane from Deiko would be out by now. But it wasn't anything like that situation. This was different. There was no calculation or close observation involved.

It was him, a boy, a pinkette and a wall that equaled the scene. "GET LOST SAWAMURA. I DON'T NEED YOU. I NEVER DID. AND I NEVER WILL."

"M-Miyuki..."

The lad dropped his arms to his side after hearing the other person's voice. He turned around almost immediately that his bangs covered his left eye. "What are you doing here." His hands began to clench into a fist. "What the hell are you doing here."

Eijun's body shook in fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to come in or hear you. I was only coming to grab a ball. And I honestly didn't know you were in here."

It was the truth. He had given up the idea of celebrating with the Seidou members because he just didn't have the guts nor power to be joyful with them. He had decided to chill and stargaze near the shed to have his own peaceful privacy. The "coming to grab a ball" was a lie.

While he was walking closer to his place, he heard yelling coming from inside and his name being mentioned which he did not expect. And to think it was Miyuki should have not surprised him but it did. He felt hurt at the words he said and tried to feign a blank expression that he knew did not work.

The catcher clearly felt ashamed of himself for getting caught at such a state. Not to mention that it had to be the person he least wanted to see at this time. Being weak was not his forte especially if it is in front of the first-year pitcher. He hated it. The way he was feeling.

"Leave." He said the word with a firm tone. He didn't want to see the brunette. He needed to be alone. He loathe the other person's presence. He lusted for space.

Eijun stayed glued in his spot and no matter how much it scared him—he had to stand his ground. He recalled his previous talk with Kuramochi.

_After the match with Raizuka, the brunette left the team to use the washroom. When he entered in, he unexpectedly came face to face with his roommate who he hadn't really had time to talk to expect a simple "goodmorning senpai", "hello senpai", "goodnight senpai" or "goodbye senpai". He was afraid to say anything other than those greetings. Of course the second-year would call him an "idiot" from time to time because of his monotone, but the fact that there was an awkward tension between them did not go unnoticed._

_"Hello senpai." Eijun bowed his head before stepping aside to make way for the lad._

_Kuramochi moved his legs but instead of walking passed the pitcher, he stood right beside him. "Sawamura, we don't hate you. I and Masuko."_

_Eijun lifted his head with a surprised expression. The statement made his heart produce slow beats at anxiety. The said senpai did not make eye-contact though and only looked forward (secretly embarrassed to be saying such mushy stuff). "What I'm saying may seem like a lie because we've been ignoring you all this time. But it's true that we don't. We're doing this because you have to understand that you made a mistake. And this is gonna sound really stupid and you're really gonna believe that I may be lying. Miyuki. He's not being a bastard because he is. That's how he's always been. What I'm trying to say is that there's a reason to why he's done recent bad things to you. How do you think I would feel when my favourite avatar Chiu suddenly battles me in an online match, testing my skills without her being my character then I lost with absolutely no chance of winning. I'd feel betrayed and sad. Don't let facade fool you. Try to confront your fears so that everything may work out in the future."_

_With that being said, the door shut leaving a contemplating boy and questions unanswered._

The southpaw pitcher let out an air to calm himself and ease his mind. He looked up and stared directly into the catcher's eyes. There he found a tint of hurt although it was being hovered by anger. He had to smile at finally understanding what Kuramochi had meant. The short example and its connection to his problem. It made sense. "Miyuki senpai. I'm sor-"

Miyuki shoved Sawamura. The brunette hit the wall then tipped to the ground on his left side after tripping on his own foot. He gasped in obscure pain. "I said get the fuck out. Didn't you hear me, you worthless idiot?"

Tears started brimming in the pitcher's eyes until slowly they fell one bye one. "Ah, it hurts!"

The second-year did not know what to do. He had pushed the boy, but did not expect him to land hard and to see him cradle his arm. There was blood trickling down the Sawamura's skin which made him stiffen in shock.

"It hurts!" Eijun continued to cry.

Miyuki snapped out from the trance and yelled at himself to do something. To help the boy and see what was wrong. He attempted to carry his legs that weighed him down like they were 100tonnes heavy. He had to get to Sawamura. He had to make sure he was alright. He had to—

"Eijun-kun! I heard you scream! What happened?!" a pink-head slammed the door open in frantic then lost colour on his face once his eyes landed on his bestfriend. Oh God No. "Quick. We need to get you to the hospital!"

He swiftly took his phone out then dialled the coach and doctor near the school. After finishing with the call and receiving an answer saying that help was on the way, he threw the mobile to the side and ran towards the pitcher. He placed a hand on Eijun's knee and cheek.

He rubbed them to try to comfort the boy. "Shh, it'll be okay. You'll be okay. Help is on the way. I'm right here."

"H-Harucchi!" he hiccupped. "It really hurts."

Miyuki stood there with a dumbfounded look, and did not understand the current situation. The scene was no longer about him, the pitcher, the pinkette and the wall.

It revolved around him, the pitcher, the wall, the pinkette and the emotions called guilt and jealousy.

* * *

**! **messejii _from_ graylubitches:_ shoot me. _

_ so yeah i showed Miyuki's point of view_

_it has been a while since i updated i apologize; __i just never really had the time to write_

_GUESS WHO READ THE MANGA? _

_ok so i told myself i wasnt gonna read it_

_cos i didnt wanna spoil the events but i just couldnt stay away_

_i was so into the plot and everything! btw i have an announcement to make guise~ _

_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER _

_&don't forget to Review ;)_


End file.
